Kittypet Prophacy
by Roxxybabygirl
Summary: All Sugar wanted to do was get away from the house. Now she, Flower, and Honey are brought to ThunderClan by the three most rudest toms ever. Firestar tells the prophacy. They must fufill it. Sugar X Hawkpath, Honey X Oceanwater, Flower X Dragonfang
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the warrior books or characters. I own the other cats I made up. Ex: Jess the human, Oceanwater, Dragonfang, Hawkpath, Sugar, Flower, and Honey.

Characters:

Jess: A 13 year old teenager with brown hair and green eyes, Sugar's old owner and friend. He helped them escape the two legs.

Oceanwater: A massive gray tom with darker gray stripes and stormy blue eyes. He, Hawkpath, and Dragonfang are the only toms with out mates.

Dragonfang- A huge dark red tabby tom with amber eyes white paws, a white muzzle, and a white tail tip. He, Hawkpath, and Oceanwater are the only toms with out mates.

Hawkpath- A large broad-shouldered dark brown tabby with lighter brown stripes and icy blue eyes . He, Dragonfang, and Oceanwater are the only toms with out mates.

Sugar- A pretty white she cat with dark blue eyes.

Honey- A golden she cat with lavender eyes.

Flower- A black she cat with golden eyes and white paws .


	2. Beginning

A gentle breeze rustled Sugar's thick white fur and she stretched in the blazing sun.

"Isn't this great Flower?" she asked her friend's curled up form. Flower stretched, her long claws popping out and scraping the rock.

"I think that Honey sure is enjoying it." She purred at the golden she cat.

Honey looked up, her shocking blue eyes blinking in the sun. "What?" she asked, her jaws splitting in a yawn.

Sugar let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Sugar!" a two leg's voice boomed.

Sugar looked at her two friends and sighed. "I have to go, my house folk will get worried." She mewed.

"Goodbye Honey, 'bye Flower." She leapt down off the stone wall and pelted across the lawn.

Her two legs looked down at her and cooed. She fought back the urge to flee and forced a purr. She walked in and curled up in front of the fire place and fell fast asleep.

_A large vole scurried quickly across the cool forest floor and Sugar watched it from her hiding place in the bush. _

_She moved a little bit closer, not wanting to give away her presence. She looked quickly around and lost the vole, but kept quiet. She looked closely and saw the furry creature scurrying around the bushes._

_She pounced, throwing it up in the air and letting it thud. "Perfect." She hissed as she closed in and picked it up. The fur stuck to her tongue as she carried it back over her fence, looking for a quiet place. She settled down in the sun and bit down----_

"SUGAR!" A wail pierced her dream.

She held in a growl. "Suggy." Two children picked her up. They looked at each other and pulled her in different directions. "Mine, Mine!" they wailed.

"No, Sugar is mine." A calm voice said.

She looked up at the kind green eyes of my owner, Jess.

He plucked her from the fray and cradled her in his arms. "MOMMY!" one of the kits wailed.

Jess sighed and took Sugar up to his room and set her on the bed, scratching the spot under her chin and in the middle of her back. "Don't worry Sugar, I found a white kitten near the creek." He said.

Jess was the only person who could understand our language.

"Gold and black ones too?" She asked him.

"Yes." He paused and smiled. "You were dreaming about the forest again, weren't you?"

Sugar nodded and purred loudly. "When can we escape?" she asked.

"I found a hole in our stone wall, just big enough for you to fit through, but small enough that no human could follow." He said. "You will visit me by the big oak right?" he asked, saddened.

Sugar nodded and licked his cheek.

He petted her and picked her up gently setting her beside him. He clicked off the light and fell asleep.

A vibration woke them up 8 hours later; Jess had put some type of two leg device that he could talk on under the pillow.

He petted her and put a finger to his lips, picking her up and cradling her upside down. It was so comfortable Sugar almost fell asleep.

The weak sun touched her fur and she purred.

Jess set her down in the lush green garden. "Sugar, stay here." He told her as he went to get Honey and Flower.

Sugar waited, washing her white paw and drawing it over her face.

Jess came back, Honey and Flower in his arms. He set them down and picked Sugar up, sorrow in his eyes. "Please be safe." He said kissing Sugar's head.

Sugar nodded and padded over to Honey and Flower. "Time to go." She mewed, nodding towards the gap.

Honey went first, then Flower, and finally, after a look behind, Sugar.

Sugar's paws touched the soft green forest floor and she leapt up in happiness. "Come on!" she mewed, knowing where she was going.

Her father, Storm had told her exactly where to go, ThunderClan. She knew exactly where it was and she pelted, feeling as though all of StarClan was lifting her off her feet.

"Sugar, wait up!" Honey called, trying to keep up with her.

Sugar stopped suddenly and Flower was skittering to a stop.

Honey reached the top and drew in a breath.

Sugar's heart was racing, there were three extremely large toms blocking their path.

One was gray, one was brown, and one was red.

Sugar shivered.

"Who are you?" he gray one snarled, flexing his claws.

"I-I-I'm Sugar." She stammered.

"Honey…" Honey mewled.

"I'm Flower." Flower wasn't afraid, standing her ground.

The red one bared his teeth and she cowered.

Sugar looked at them. "Who are you?" she asked.

They looked at each other, as if deciding. "I'm Hawkpath, Deputy of Thunderclan." The brown one held his head high.

"I'm Dragonfang, Lead Warrior of ThunderClan." The red one also held his head up.

"And I am Oceanwater, Strongest Fighter in Thunderclan." The gray one meowed.

Dragonfang looked at Hawkpath. "We should take these _kitty pets_ to Firestar." He said, sneering at the word.

Hawkpath nodded and the toms flanked the she cats, like prisoners.

They arrived shortly at the ThunderClan camp and Sugar looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at the she cats' envious glares.

"We are at the ThunderClan camp." Hawkpath growled. "Firestar!" he yowled.

A fiery orange tom stepped from the highest rock. "Yes Hawkpath?" he mewed.

"I found these kittypets in our territory." He announced.

"Who are you?" Firestar asked.

"They call themselves Sugar, Flower, and Honey." Dragonfang mewed.

"The prophecy told of three kittypet she cats that would be mates with the three unmated clan toms." Firestar mewed.

"WHAT?!" all six cats yowled.

Thanks and please review!!


End file.
